gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rickard Morgryn
Rickard Morgryn is a merchant lord working in King's Landing. He initially serves as an ambassador for House Whitehill, negotiating a deal to sell ironwood to the crown. However, he is later pushed out of the deal by his partner, Andros. Biography Background Morgryn is known for being a dangerous man as mentioned by Lord Tarwick. He introduced Andros to Lord Ludd Whitehill, and is a well-known merchant in the ironwood business. He is also an eligible bachelor. "The Lost Lords" Morgryn was sent along with Andros by Lord Ludd Whitehill to King's Landing in order to negotiate a sell of ironwood with Tyrion Lannister. After an hour of waiting in the Red Keep, the two ambassadors were introduced to Mira Forrester, much to their surpise. Morgryn urged Andros to be polite after the latter became angry over Mira's presence, and continued to try to calm Andros to no avail. Tyrion ended his meeting with the two ambassadors in order to deal directly with Mira, and Morgryn asked him to reconsider their arrangement before leaving."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Morgryn was invited to the royal wedding. While there, he converses with Lord Garibald Tarwick and later prevented Lucan from detaining Mira by bumping into Lucan, causing his wine to spill on his shirt, and ordered Mira to help him clean up and threatened Lucan's job. Morgryn is impressed that she stole the ironwood deal, then warned her that Tyrion was trying to play House Forrester and House Whitehill against each other in order to secure the cheapest possible price for the ironwood. He began to offer his alliance with Mira, but they are interrupted by the assassination of King Joffrey Baratheon and the arrest of Tyrion. Morgryn quickly leaves the scene, telling Mira to get the ironwood decree from Tyrion's chambers if she wished to forge an alliance with him."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Morgryn attends Tommen's Coronation Feast in this episode. Morgryn is seen arguing with Andros by Mira when she sneaks in with the help of her friend. Morgryn will move over to a new group of friends, dissuading them from their initial curiosity as to why he is no longer in the Ironwood business. Morgryn dismisses their theories, saying that he simply has no more interest in it. However, this proves to be false when Mira overhears Andros discussing his partnership with House Whitehill. Morgryn is confronted by Mira with this information, and he admits that he was pushed out of the business when Whitehill took Andros upon as an exclusive dealer. Morgryn holds disdain for Andros for this, and this is apparent when Mira later argues with Andros, and Morgryn compliments her on getting him so angry. While Morgryn seemed both surprised and pleased that Mira destroyed her contract with Tyrion without being detected, the proposed deal they had is now nullified now that he isn't in the ironwood business. Mira can eavesdrop on Morgryn's conversation, and learn that Morgryn is single. If so desired, the player can also have Mira ask about him to Tarwick. Tarwick will reveal that while he is handsome, he also has an unexplained reputation of being dangerous."Sons of Winter" "The Ice Dragon" When Mira was chased by Lannister guards, she seeks refugee with Morgryn. He bribes the guards and invites her into his litter. He reveals that it was him who hired Ser Damien to kill her, since she got in his way of Ironwood trade. He then tossed her out and handed her over to Lucan. Morgryn later comes to Mira's cell, with the offer of wedding Mira so he could have a claim on Ironrath and the Ironwood, as her family was about to be exterminated by the Whitehills. Mira can either agree with his proposal, becoming his wife and have Tom executed in her stead, or face execution herself."The Ice Dragon" Appearances Family tree Quotes References de:Rickard Morgryn ru:Рикард Моргрин Category:Nobility Category:Lords Category:Merchants Category:House Whitehill Category:Members of House Whitehill Category:Individuals of uncertain fate